


Warmth

by Ulquii



Series: FictoberMF18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But the after, Day 4, Don't care, FictoberMF, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I knooooooow, I'm in love with lazy mornings after a good climax, It's novembeeeeer, Kissing, M/M, Maybe not smut, Morning Kisses, okay, probably, sweet lord, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Keith huffed, suddenly shy and very self-conscious of the situation: both in his undone bed. Naked. The morning after they...





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah  
> What a cute couple  
> I want more

He shifted between the sheets, the cloth sticking up to his body because of the sweat, and he stretched up his arms, reaching to the ceiling and letting them fall to the bed, hitting something with his hand. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up, ashamed by the lazy groan that he heard, seeing him wrinkle his nose and open his eyes heavily.

“Keith...” he murmured when his brown eyes, those which he could swear became honey, found him in the dim light that the curtains let through.

He saw him smile widely, his apparent laziness disappearing with a deep breath, and Keith bit his lower lip, leaning over his face to look for the damage he could’ve caused.

“ 'm sorry” he apologized in low voice, reaching up to his cheek and feeling him turn to his face voluntarily and nuzzle his palm.

“Hi,” he smiled with honesty, like he didn’t mind at all the hit directly to his nose.

Keith huffed, suddenly shy and very self-conscious of the situation: both in his undone bed. Naked. The morning after they...

“Hi,” he answered shrugging his shoulders, hiding his face in his chest and feeling it rumble with a laugh.

“Hey, hey. Now you’re shy?” he asked amused, with no teasing behind his tone, and he tensed at the feeling of his hands rounding him in a hug.

He sighed, a bit more at ease, and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran all over his body because of the loving touches he left in his back, one of his hands traveling up and into caressing his hair.

“Hunk.”

He hummed and Keith tightened his fists above his chest before getting away. The hands on his hip and head went still at the sudden move, and Hunk looked at him with wide eyes, attentive to the changes in his expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a whisper, the fingers carding his hair stopping and lowering to hold his face in a protective gesture, “Are you alright?”

Keith bit his lower lip, breathing in deeply before leaning down and kiss his lips, feeling a bashful smile curve up against his mouth.

“I’m fine” he responded in a short sigh, the hands already starting to caress circles and lines over his bare skin. He himself begun to trace figures without form in his chest.

“I’m glad” he felt him say, his voice more drowned in sighs than before, “I’m fine, too.”

Keith felt himself smile, and to try to hide it he kissed him again. Chaste and easy, with all the affection he could. He heard him laugh against his lips.

“It’s hot” he commented without thinking after a few more kisses, the sheets sticking up to his body one more time.

“Is that an innuendo?”

Keith jolted, glaring at the bright giggle from Hunk. Soon enough the frown erased from his face and changed into a smile.

“Do you want it to be?”

Hunk sighed, his eyes going and finding his, having that golden shade that he always saw really similar to honey.

“It’d be good.”

He bit his smile down in a nervous gesture.

“Good.”

“Good.”

He laughed down his breath, and leaned down to kiss him, this time slowly letting out the pureness from waking up beside him in a morning too hot for his taste.

He didn’t really care ending up heating it a little bit more to a whim.


End file.
